This proposal seeks the continuation of the University of Chicago Diabetes Research and Training Center DRTC). The Center is an interdepartmental and cooperative endeavor involving investigators from many University departments with differing scientific backgrounds, yet sharing a common interest indiabetes and related research. The of the Center are the following: 1) to foster collaborative, multidisciplinary diabetes and endocrinology research in a supportive environment; 2) to enhance the clinical and basic research capabilities of established diabetes investigators; 3) encourage investigators not involved in diabetes research to become interested in pursuing problems related to diabetes endocrinology; 4) to develop and implement programs for the training of health care professionalsin the diagnosis and management of diabetes; 5) to develop, implement and evaluate programs that deliver cost effective health care for the treatment of persons with diabetes; 6) to speed the transfer of advances in basic biomedical and genetic research tothe clinical arena where they may be applied to the diagnosis and treatment of persons with diabetes; and 7) to inform others in professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advancements in diabetes research and training. This application proposes three separate componems: Administrative, Biomedical Research, and Pilot and Feasibility. The Administrative Component will be responsible for overseeing the operation of the Center as a whole. The Biomedical Research Component will consist of six Core Laboratories to foster collaborative diabetes research. A Pilot Feasibility Component will foster the participation and interaction of junior investigators with established investigators research related to diabetes. Taken together, these objectives and components define The University of Chicago DRTC.